


He Talks About You

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing as he’s a very talented beagle, Porthos writes a letter to Malcolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Talks About You

Dear Malcolm:

He talks about you all the time. 

First thing in the morning daddy asks me if he should speak to you about his feelings about you and I always bark yes. On our first walk of the day he says he is looking forward to seeing you. Always saying how much he hopes to see you smile. Telling me all about how it lights up your eyes.

When he’s able to check in on me at lunch time he tells me about whether or not you smiled at him that morning. Whether or not you spoke to him. He wonders if you’ll ever call him anything but Captain or sir. He goes on and on about how you looked, what you did, and how he longed to find a way to get your attention.

Later in the evening he confides in me. Describing how jealous he is of Trip and Travis, for how they can get you to relax. For all the time you spend with them off duty. He envies them and longs to find a way to get you to relax around him. He longs to have you call him Jon or Jonathan, even if only once.

I know all about how your eyes turn from steel grey to sky blue when you truly smile. I know that you smirk every time you get to blow something up. I’ve heard all about how you’ve rescued him from various situations and how he’s fought to keep you safe. I’m all too familiar with how you look in exercise clothes, all sweaty and dishevelled. I hear about each and every time you smile at him or talk to him or let him touch you.

Quite frankly, I’m tired of it. Would you please put him out of his misery already and become his mate?

Yours sincerely,  
Porthos


End file.
